Embrace The Madness
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: You would think that installing a mod you have never about was gonna be all fun and games for me...nope...turns out the guy who did it had some sort of magic power to put me in a well known game. Vampire the masquerade bloodlines. can't get any worse right? Nope. Got embraced by a Malkavian disguised as a doctor destroying any normal life I ever had. But you know what? I...like it.


_***A/N: Vampire the masquerade bloodlines...it's been 13 years since I played that game and 18 years since I played the pen and paper(My memory has been in the shitter cause I haven't played it for too long.) with some of my friends. It's a shame the people who made bloodlines was shut down but to my surprise the fans are still patching this old game and came up with some sick mods. Like Antitribu, where there's added clans like the sadistic Lasombra or the creepy (and possibly the narcissistic) Tzimisce. There's also the final nights mod where they also added clans like the Baali(Yeah...those crazy mother fuckers.) and the Salubri and from what I hear they up the challenge like enemy kindred actually using their disciplines from their clans and stealth was way difficult to do unless you have a high stealth skill. Anyway...this is my first story for bloodlines so go easy on me if I made any mistakes cause of my memory and I'll fix it as much as I can. I don't own VTMB nor my friend's character but my OC that is somewhat based from the pen and paper. Inspired by the story Rise of the shadow.**_

 _ **Warning: this story contains strong blood and gore, strong offensive language, possible sex scenes, the use of alcoholism and plenty of Malkavian madness(or possible randomness and I mean Deadpool levels of random.) that is not suitable for readers under 18 or readers who are not comfortable with mature themes. You have been warned...no seriously...get out of here if you're not old enough or handle this kind of stuff cause I don't want to hear people whine about it.***_

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

11:58 PM

Beverly Hills, California

Vampire the masquerade: bloodlines...a very rare relic of a game that people treat like it's from a museum but treat with real care. Yet I can't help myself but wonder HOW THE FUCK DID I ENDED UP IN THE GAME?!

Seriously! All I did was install a mod from an anonymous creator and the next I'm in Beverly Hills!

 _Are you done having a temper tantrum or do I have to stop the story and do this another time?_

Right...sorry, me. And I wasn't angry. I was excited.

 _Whatever..._

Now...where was I?

 _You were gonna introduce yourself and how you became a Malkavian...ugh...do we have to get sidetracked like this all the time...?_

Alright! Alright! Sheesh! My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 26 year old college student who had his life flip upside down thanks to a suspicious mod from an anonymous creator. Makes me wonder if some poor sucker like me got sucked into this game as well.

Anyway...before I talk about how I became a vampire, I want to talk about during the night before this happened. Yes I know you people are eager for that but rushing straight to it is much of a good origin story.

Anyway...it was around the middle of the night probably after I have taken my 4th pill of Haloperidol (Yes I am on meds and have been on meds for some time thanks to mod. And let me tell ya...it ain't pleasant.) when Samantha decided to visit me mostly to check on me. We didn't talk much cause about 3 minutes later...

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Someone is knocking on the door...

 **"Uh oh...Dickhead alert."**

That was Ares. He's the voice in my head. He's the kind of guy who would make me do things that would get me in serious trouble like hurting one of the patients from an asylum that resulted me getting kicked out of there (I'm serious about this. The first day in the game was me in the asylum.). He'll go all Doug Erholtz on me by egging me on to put the hurt on some poor schmuck whenever I get provoked or whenever I don't do what he wants me to do, he would antagonize me to go angry. Now he's not the only voice in my head. There's another voice in my head but he doesn't talk very much. His name is Apollo. He's mostly the creative and poetic voice in my head but whenever he says something poetic or something he's not making any sense, I end up repeating it out loud. Ares and Apollo never get along and most of the times Ares would always trash talk him while Apollo gives him the silent treatment like if Ares was talking to a wall making Ares the idiot falling for Apollo's trap.

"Ares said Dickhead alert." I said as Samantha chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll go open the door."

So she opens the door and I see...him...this guy...ugh...ever dealt with cops that will outright do the dumbest things like accusing someone of a crime they have never done without hard evidence and are straight up assholes (and I mean Lieutenant Blake from heavy rain asshole levels.)? That's this guy. You know what I'm gonna call him Dickhead(just for shit and giggles.) because that's what he is. A dick. His partner looks like he wasn't going to put with Dickhead's bullshit...nor was Samantha.

"What do you want, officer Martinez?" Samantha frowned at the officer.

"We're investigating a murder that happened 2 hours ago in Santa Monica. The same time your friend got kicked out of an asylum from his violent behavior. we suspect your...friend here may be involved of incident."

Before Samantha could lose her shit...

"What's going on?"

I look up with a smile on my face to see my nurse walk downstairs...that brunette woman wearing her nurse uniform is my nurse. Felicity. 30 year old British woman who was assigned as my nurse since I was 15 years old (according to her.). She's nice and is one of those people who rarely loses her composure and is calm under pressure when it comes to handling patients. She mostly keeps watch of me and rarely leaves me alone since she's worried I might have one of those "mental breakdowns" according to her. Don't

"Are you his doctor?" Dickhead asked her.

"Why, yes. You playing the bad cop and try to harass my patient?" Felicity crossed her arms with a neutral tone.

"We're investigating a murder in Santa Monica and we-"

"Stop right there. I know what you are up to, dumb ass. You're just doing this so you can get your deserved promotion that you completely fucked up by accusing an innocent father who was not connected to the murders and had no evidence to back up your claim. Oh yeah...I have a friend of mine who is a lawyer and made you complete fucking moron. So you about five seconds before I slam the door in front of your face, asshole." Samantha raised her voice at Dickhead.

 **"Oooh so that's why people hate cops. Some cops are desperate for big pay days. What a fucking waste of life..."** Ares said rather annoyed.

Seriously...raise of hands. Who has been accused of a crime that you have never committed and that cop would somewhat act like Dickhead here?

...

...

I thought so.

"Watch your tone, young lady, or I'll have to-"

Dickhead's partner smacked Dickhead in the back of the head with a looked that says "Shut the fuck up already.". He scornfully tells Dickhead to get back in the cruiser so Dickhead doesn't try to worsen the situation. So Dickhead goes in the cruiser like a bitch while his partner just sighs completely annoyed of what's going on.

"Sorry about that, Samantha. I'll just ask some questions just to clear things up before Martinez decides to make matters worse. Is that okay?"

"Sure...just mind what you say to my friend, Miguel. He might take things the wrong way." Samantha softens her expression.

"That's all I ask."

Felicity walks next to me as we sat down on the sofa as I drank some water to calm myself from my water bottle.

"Hey, kid. Names Miguel. I'm going to ask you some questions that-"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't kill anyone!" I clutched my head for a bit making the officer looking at me somewhat shocked.

"Shh...it's okay, Dante. He just wants to know what you were doing at the time of the murder. No one is accusing you of anything." Felicity said softly as Samantha sat next to me as Miguel sat in front of me once he closed the door.

"R-Really?" I said rather unsure.

"Yes. No one is accusing you of anything. He just want to know what you and I did when you got kicked out of that asylum at Beverly Hills."

"Okay..." I said quietly.

"9:30 PM at the time of the murder, where were you at that time?" Miguel asks me.

"I was with Felicity at her office having a talk with her about what happened at the asylum...something I shouldn't have done..."

 **"Hey! It wasn't entirely my fault that idiot decided to manhandle you across the floor. He was fucking asking for it."** Ares scowled.

"What did you do?" Miguel asks with concern.

"This...guy...what was his name again, Felicity?"

"Michaelangelo." Felicity tells me.

"Right. He manhandled me across the floor like I was a toy. I tell him to stop it but he wouldn't listen. So Ares...tells me that I should put him in his place...so I did...I hurt him almost made him a whimpering mess on the floor."

"Hold on. Ares? As the god of war Ares? Why do you call him that?" Miguel asked me rather confused.

"He's the violent one in my head. He sometimes make me do...bad things...even when I don't want to."

"Has he made you kill anyone?"

 **"Hell no!"** Ares shouted.

"No. He never likes that kind of stuff. He makes me hurt people...that's it. Anyway...Felicity injected Haloperidol on my neck to calm me down...after that I got kicked out of the asylum because of that." I sighed as Samantha put her hand on my left hand as if she was giving me some confidence.

"I see..."

"I keep audio logs of his sessions to observe his behavior. Here's the audio log on tonight."

Felicity takes out her tape recorder and puts a tape from her lab coat pocket as she starts playing the tape.

 **"How are you feeling, Dante?"**

 **"Not...Not well."**

 **"Still feeling guilty about that incident? You know you can't get violent with a patient like tha-"**

 **"I didn't mean to! He was dragging me and pushing me to the floor like I was a just a toy to him."**

 **"You're suppose to let one of the staffs know about this."**

 **"No one was there! You weren't there and the other staff members went somewhere...I don't know where they were...probably thinking he was just playing with me when I just want to be alone." I said as Felicity pinched the bridges of her nose with a sigh.**

 **"I told them to not let the other patients go near you...I'm gonna talk with the doctor about this."**

 **"Are you still looking for a better place for me?"**

 **"Not now I'm afraid. Too much things have been going on lately that I feel kind of stressed lately. Hey...why don't you go watch a movie for now, hm? Get something to keep your mind off that, okay?"**

 **"Okay..."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Patient seems to be showing remorse of the attack at the asylum rather than acting like an insane killer from my previous patients at England but could possibly be having MPD but I'll need to study his behavior more on tomorrow once I resolve this issue with Doctor Bell of his lack of listening on specific instructions that he doesn't seem to have obeyed."**

The tape ends and I leaned back to close my eyes for about 2 minutes. Miguel didn't had anymore questions but out of the blue I said this...

"You know...this is starting sound like the Jack the ripper mystery in England Felicity told me about." I said as Samantha looks at me baffled.

"Jack the ripper? Are you saying the killer is being a copycat to Jack the ripper?" Miguel looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe though when I looked at the news about a victim named Mitch lberson being brutally butchered, I can't help but wonder if the killer following Jack's MO."

"...And if that's the case?"

"He or she is gonna target five victims. That's just a prediction so don't take my word for it if that doesn't happen frequently." I said with a neutral tone.

"Okay, Dante. I think you had enough mystery books for one night." Felicity chuckled.

"Aww...but I like learning criminal MOs."

"Especially on that one book of Jack where he butchered women on the streets. Glorious work of art that guy was." Ares snickered.

Miguel looked like he was trying to the register that information but said his goodbyes by the time he left. About 20 minutes later, Felicity receives a phone call as Samantha was about to leave...for the first time, Felicity looked annoyed just as she picked up the phone. I'm right there in the living room with Samantha who was at the door and I hear Felicity sounding really annoyed about someone.

"What is it, sister? Can't you see I am with a patient? ...He's transferring me with another? Why? ...you're taking my place? ...Fine. don't do anything that could get you into trouble."

Felicity hangs up the phone and I just looked at her kind of surprised to hear her sound so annoyed while she kept that calm tone. She clears her throat and I just looked at her like "What the fuck?". Even Samantha has no clue what's going on.

"Sorry you had to hear that. I just got a call from my sister. I'm being transfered to another patient at Norwalk." Felicity sighs.

"But who's gonna keep on Dante?" Samantha asked with worry.

"Not to worry. I'll be here before she gets here."

"What's her name?" I asked with curiousity.

"Her name is Freya Watson. My twin sister. She can be troublesome for me to deal with but she can get the job done."

By troublesome she probably meant that she isn't all that cooperative...or likes to be a pest with the workers.

"You sound like you are not fond of her." Samantha said so sudden.

"Don't say such things, Samantha. She likes to pester me sometimes but not in a way where I could end up hating her." Felicity frowns slightly.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"That's quite alright." Felicity's expression softens.

I start playing around with a toy car on the table as Samantha looks at me with her warm smile.

"Stay out of trouble, Dante." Samantha says to me.

"I will." I chuckled.

So she leaves and maybe about maybe an hour or 2 later...she shows up.

"Felicity! So glad to meet you."

That black haired British woman is Evie Watson. The somewhat anti-Felicity. You see why in a bit.

"Like wise." Felicity smiled (though it looks fake.).

Before Evie could introduce herself to me(and I shit you not, this happened.) walks towards Felicity, wrapped her right arm around Felicity's waist as slowly lowers to her bottom. Yeah...you heard me right. Her right hand is on Felicity's ass. Was there some sort of incest relationship with the two?

"Not in front of the patient, you muppet." Felicity gritted her teeth.

This was when Apollo started say something...and this is one of those times where I end up repeating those exact words in front of Felicity and Evie.

 ** _"Her hair._**

 ** _It falls in waves around her_**

 ** _Like a cloud of romanticization-_**

 ** _I inhale in anticipation._**

 ** _Her eyes._**

 ** _They blaze right through me_**

 ** _Like coals on a hearth in a home-_**

 ** _I am warmer; I feel less alone._**

 ** _O' blessed fever, I hope you never break_**

 ** _O' blessed decision, I thank thee for this mistake_**

 ** _But in every way she moves I feel-_**

 ** _Only a longing, sinful, consuming desire."_**

They looked at me bewildered cause they knew what I said was a lesbian poem that I may have looked up by accident...God one of these days Apollo is gonna get me killed one of these days.

"Damn it, Apollo! Are you trying to embarrass me!?" I growled as I clutched my head.

Evie looks at me funny but had a slight smirk after 3 seconds. She started whispering to Felicity something resulting a growl out of her.

"Don't even think about it." Felicity frowned.

"Me? Why would I? Now off you go before the director takes out his frustration on you." Evie snickered.

Felicity walks next to me once she got off Evie's grip and I looked at Felicity with pure worry on my face. So many things were going through my mind...was Evie going to hurt me or...was it something else?

"Stay out of trouble, Dante." Felicity sighs.

"You're going to come back again?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. It won't be long. Probably a day or two. Just...try your best not to cause trouble with her."

"Okay..." I said sounded down hearted.

Felicity looks at me with pure sympathy then she walks out the house as Evie locks the door behind her.

10 minutes later I was in the living room watching Halloween when Evie decided to go upstairs. I waited for the opportunity to sneak there and keep watch of her. So after about two minutes, I decided to go there and check on her...what I didn't expect was my bedroom door was opened slightly. I was confused yet scared. I always left the door closed to not let anyone in. I cautiously walked there and by the time I slowly entered the room, no one was there. I checked everywhere...but still nothing. As I went to check my closet...I start having this sudden chill on my skin...the chill that tells you...someone or something is right behind you...I was going to turn around but I felt a strong grip on my right arm that stopped me from doing it.

"Shh...relax..."

It was Evie...and she feels...cold...like dead cold...

 **"Oh shit...this can't be good..."** Ares said with shock.

"Let me go...don't hurt me..." I panicked a bit.

"Hurt you? ...why would I want to hurt you?" She asked as if she was mocking me.

I didn't know what to say...I was scared that she was going to hurt me...she started chuckling as she held me close to her. I didn't like where this was going...I decided to struggle but she was too strong. And don't get me started of me kicking trying to escape oh boy...she started choking me in a headlock to get me to stop. I can never forget those words she said to me...

"Shhh...I want to show you something."

She turns me around...and I see her...pale skin...white hair...dead white eyes...she was a vampire...my life...ended the moment she sunk her teeth on my neck...I scream in agony as my heartbeat slowly dies down to the brink of death...as I embraced darkness...at long last...

What felt like a day, I slowly woke up in pain only to find myself in a apartment of Santa Monica and I see her...sitting on a chair with a smile of satisfaction...

"Hello, Dante." She purred.

The moment she said that I hear some whispers saying like "the queen." "Obey your queen of the night" or something like that cause it was hard to understand them.

"Wha-what? You turned me...into a vampire?" I asked rather shocked as I slowly got up.

"That's right." She snickered.

She sits on the bed and places her hand on my face making me look at her...She caressed my face in a loving manner...

"Don't worry...you'll get used to it. I'll take good care of you."

"But...Felicity..."

"Doesn't need to know." She cuts me off.

I backed up a bit fearing she was going to hit me...but she looked at me...rather amused. But before she could even utter a word, someone kicked the door down as a male Gangrel pulled Evie away from me and staked her heart while a Tremere staked my heart in a blink of an eye knocking me out for the count...and so begins the journey of my chaotic journey of being a Malkavian vampire...and how madness was going to get worse for me...

 ***A/N: This is my first time doing a story of VTMB so if I forget something or did something wrong it's that my memory from the game and the pen and paper haven't lingered with me from the last 13 years. Let me know on any mistakes it right up right as rain. Now people I knew suggested I should be in one of the major factions like the anarchs or the Camarilla. Here's the big problem about that. Alot of Malkavian players that I knew in my middle school days prefered to be loners and don't like to be bossed around when their madness is fucking with their minds(especially if that someone happens to have Schizophrenia then you really need to stay the fuck away from them.). That or they don't trust you. I'm one of those kindreds. Probably the only times I know a Malkavian would join a faction is probably with the Baalis like my cousin who's Malkavian is a member of the destroyers. Cause let's face it, the Baali are about as crazy as a Malkavian though maybe worse depending on the group they are in. Anyway...this is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace.***


End file.
